Je t'attendrais
by Estelle498
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid et tous les autres ont bien grandit. Les aventures continuent à Berk mais cette fois-ci quelque chose va bouleverser leur quotidien : une avalanche. Et si Hiccup était resté coincé en dessous de cette avalanche ? [O.S. Hiccup/Astrid]


Disclamer :

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si.

Je me base sur le film _How to train your Dragon_, sur les séries _Riders of Berk_, _Defenders of Berks_ ainsi que le court-métrage _Gift to the Night Furry_.

Je me base également sur les bandes-annonces de _How to train your Dragon 2_.

J'utilise le wiki de _How to train your Dragon_ pour les personnages.

Je me base sur le film en Anglais, et ne prend pas compte des noms et prénoms en Français (que je ne connais pas pour la plupart !).

A la suite de We are a family, j'ai promis à plusieurs personnes d'écrire une suite, qui malheureusement n'a jamais vu le jour, suite à une forte démotivation (période de BAC !) et à un manque d'idée concrète pouvant être utilisé. Ainsi, près d'un an plus tard, après avoir écrit mon premier O.S. sur HTTYD, j'aimerais me remettre à l'écriture.

* * *

Ils avaient tous grandis.

Chacun à leur façon, chacun à leur rythme.

Hiccup était encore plus proche de son dragon Toothless, et chaque Viking attendaient impatiemment d'en découvrir encore plus sur les dragons. Hiccup sortait souvent dans la journée. Le matin, après avoir déjeuné avec son père (qui continuait ses efforts pour comprendre son fils), il sortait avec Toothless pour ne revenir que le soir tombé. Chaque soir, Hiccup revenait avec plus de découverte, des terres, des forêts, des mers. Toujours dessiner sur ses feuilles qu'il glissait dans les manches de son habit de vol. Tout le monde avait vu le changement de Hiccup. Plus d'assurance. Moins de timidité. Il n'avait pas peur de se lever contre quelqu'un qui avait tort. Il n'avait pas peur de se mettre devant un dragon enragé pour le calmer. Non. Le Hiccup qui s'occupait de la forge n'existait plus.

Les autres adolescents aussi avaient grandis.

Les jumeaux continuaient de se disputer à longueur de journée, mais cela semblait être tellement habituel que personne ne faisait attention. Tuffnut semblait avoir plus grandit que sa sœur, du moins physiquement parlant. Il s'était calmé avec le temps, et parfois était d'une maturité qui étonnait plus d'une personne. Il aidait Hiccup comme il pouvait, comme il le faisait avec le village. Mais on le trouvait plus souvent en train de dormir dans un coin isolé. Il préférait la solitude au bruit, même s'il était la personne qui faisait le plus de bruit. C'était comme s'il jouait un rôle dans un théâtre. Mais nos personnages n'ont pas la conscience du théâtre que notre belle époque offre. Ainsi, Tuffnut se rapproche plus ou moins du personnage de Perdican. Ayant fait des études que lui seul comprend, et toujours à la recherche de ce qui lui manque. Mais lui-même ne le sait pas.

Sa sœur jumelle quant à elle, avait enfin commencé sa croissance physique et s'approchait de ce qu'on appelait une femme. Ruffnut semblait être l'exact opposé de son frère. Toujours là quand il ne faut pas, toujours en train d'aider les autres, même quand l'aide n'est pas utile. Elle cherchait toujours la compagnie des autres, et semblait triste quand elle était seule. Parfois, dans un élan que seule elle connaissait, elle rejoingnait son frère pour se murer dans une conversation silencieuse. Aucun ne parlait, ne se regardait. Et pourtant, bien cinq minutes plus tard, on pouvait les entendre rires à gorge déployer, se courant après, comme au bon vieux temps. Sur le dos de leur monture, ils semblaient plus proche, indissociables. Ils faisaient tous ensemble, sans jamais se consulter, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Un regard et ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Si l'un avait mal, l'autre souffrait. Ils étaient devenus des jumeaux à part entière, et dans leur ressemblance ils étaient la différence de l'autre.

Snotlout quant à lui… Et bien il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Physiquement si. Il avait pris du muscle, laissant sa graisse de bébé partir, et profitait de chaque instant pour exhiber ses muscles. Il se laissait pousser la moustache, pour être plus proche de son père qui avait fini par le laisser grandir comme il le voulait. Snotlout était encore ce garçon cherchant à avoir toutes les filles qui passaient. Ayant finalement abandonné l'idée d'avoir Astrid rien que pour lui. Il avait pendant quelque temps l'idée d'aller ver Roffnut, mais le refus constant de la jeune femme avait fini par le démoralisé. Moral qu'il avait retrouvé moins d'une heure après, grâce à son dragon.

Fishlegs avait fini par grandir, mais n'avait pas maigrit pour autant. Il était toujours peu sûr de lui, à se cacher derrière tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il s'était laisser pousser la barbe et la moustache, bien que cela lui donne un air plus vieux, il n'en était pas plus mature. Il aidait Hiccup à écrire de nouveau Le livre des Dragons, répertoriant les dragons selon plusieurs catégories… Vitesses, attaques et pleins d'autres. Il ne parlait pas souvent, ne faisant qu'observer. Quand il parlait, s'était pour parler des dragons, de tous ce que lui apportait Hiccup.

Enfin, Astrid était celle qui avait le plus changée. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Physiquement, elle était devenue une femme magnifique, résultat d'une belle enfant. Ses formes étaient gracieuses, faisant tourner la tête de plus d'un. Elle était un pur cadeau de la nature. Sa chevelure d'or tombait, couvrant son dos dans sa totalité. Au soleil, brillait, et au vent, volait. Quand on voyait Astrid sur son dragon, on pouvait voir une trainée d'or la suivre.

Elle était devenue encore plus mature qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Toujours prête à aider, à se battre quand il le fallait. Quand il fallait défendre le village, elle commandait les autres. Dès que Hiccup avait besoin d'aide, elle était là, pour soigner les dragons, les calmer ou les comprendre. Chaque soir, elle attendait Hiccup, pour en savoir plus, pour manger ensemble. Dès que Hiccup rentrait, il donnait à Astrid quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé ou fabriqué dans la journée, bien sûr, les plus jeunes enfants étaient souvent jaloux, et quand ils en avaient parler avec Hiccup, ce dernier s'était accroupi à leur hauteur et avait chuchoté quelque chose. Les enfants avaient ri et étaient parti en courant. Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient plus rien dit.

Astrid voulait toujours partir avec lui, et se levait toujours tôt. Mais à chaque fois, il était déjà partie, ou encore au lit… Et quand il se levait enfin, il n'était déjà plus là. Elle en avait parlé avec le père de Hiccup, mais ce dernier avait ri et avait dit qu'il ne le voyait pas plus qu'elle. Bien que l'on puisse voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, on comprenait qu'il était fier de ce qu'était devenu son fils. Tous deux avaient vu la relation entre Toothless et Hiccup évoluer, et Astrid reconnaissait qu'elle en était jalouse. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était stupide et en avait fait part à Hiccup. Il avait ri, embrassé sur le front et était parti pour revenir quelque temps plus tard avec un bracelet. Il avait encore ri, l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait chuchoté qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Après tout : que pouvait-il se passer entre lui et Toothless, qui était un dragon. Astrid s'était sentie encore plus stupide si cela était possible. Ils avaient fini la journée ensemble, dans un coin isolé que Hiccup avait trouvé. Depuis ce jour, Astrid ne doutait plus de Hiccup.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était un nouveau matin qui se levait sur Berk.

Le village attaquait leur troisième mois de neige, il y avait beaucoup de nourriture pour finir les six derniers mois. Cela était possible grâce à Astrid et aux autres cavaliers, qui allaient chercher régulièrement de la nourriture dans le sud. Ainsi, villageois comme dragons pouvaient se nourrir pour la longue période d'hivers. Ce jour-là, Hiccup était parti avec la troupe pour faire un repérage des lieux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hiccup avait repéré quelque chose d'étrange, et bien que tous soit frigorifié, Hiccup reparti, mais sans Toothless. Ce dernier était bien content de rester au chand ! Laissant les autres s'occuper du rangement des produits de la mer, Hiccup parti en direction de la forêt. Astrid avait demandé si elle pouvait l'accompagner, mais ce dernier avait refusé, et était parti sans laisser une chance à Astrid de répondre. Astrid s'était occupée de Toothless et de Stormfly. La nuit tomba, et Hiccup n'était toujours pas rentrer. Astrid parti se coucher après avoir dit au revoir à Toothless qui était toujours à côté du feu à attendre.

Au plein milieu de la nuit, un énorme rugissement se fit entendre, suivit de près par un tremblement de terre. Tout le monde s'affola, et sortir de leur maison. Mais ils entrèrent bien vite de nouveau, à cause d'une avalanche. Les maisons se retrouvèrent ensevelies. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, tout le monde se remis au lit. Au loin, Astrid vit Toothless à côté de quelqu'un. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, et se dit que Hiccup devait être rentré.Un peu plus rassuré, elle se recoucha.

Mais Hiccup n'était pas là.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiccup avait marché jusqu'à la forêt, allant contre le vent glacial qui venait du nord. Il cherchait ce qui l'avait dérangé alors qu'il survolait le village, plutôt dans la journée. Il marchait depuis bien longtemps, et le soleil commençait à décliner. Il se dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, la lumière pourrait l'aider. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention, et il partit dans la direction de la chose.

Il trouva un dragon, un qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Le dragon était couché au sol, et quand Hiccup s'approcha, le dragon lui rugit dessus. Hiccup s'arrêta, et écarta les bras, pour montrer qu'il n'avait que sa sacoche avec lui. Le dragon bougea un peu et le senti. Puis il se recula, et se laissa approcher. Hiccup le regarda sous tous les angles, et constata plusieurs blessures qu'il s'empressa de soigner. Quand il eut fini, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Avec un soupir, Hiccup se mit en route vers Berk. Derrière lui, le dragon lui suivait, comme effrayé par quelque chose dans l'ombre.

Quand Hiccup se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit une grande ombre sortir de derrière les arbres. L'ombre poussa un rugissement et tapa le sol. Ce dernier s'ouvrit dans un tremblement, et la neige du haut de la montagne se détacha de celle-ci. Hiccup senti le sol se dérobé sous lui, et la dernière chose qu'il vit était que le dragon tombait avec lui en essayant de voler avec son aile brisée.

o0o

Il avait chaud.

Incroyablement chaud.

Pourtant, ses jambes étaient frigorifiées. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas les bouger.

Il ouvrit les yeux, qui papillonnèrent avec la lumière, et regarda autours de lui. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige dans la crevasse. Il était à moitié bloqué par la neige, et l'autre moitié était protégée par un dragon endormi. Son souffle était chaud, et cela réconforta Hiccup.

Il s'assit comme il put, et appela le dragon. Ce dernier souffla et ouvrit les yeux. A la vue de Hiccup, il sembla s'exciter, et se mit à bouger. Il souffla un jet de flamme qui fit fondre la neige autours des jambes de Hiccup, qui se pétrifia d'horreur : il lui manqua sa prothèse. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, et encore moins rester sur une seule jambe. Il soupira, et regarda le dragon.

« Hey mon grand » dit-il en regardant le dragon « Est-ce que tu peux me donner ma sacoche qui est juste là » continua-t-il joignant le geste à la parole.

Le dragon regarda en direction de de son doigt et attrapa la sacoche pour la ramener à Hiccup. Ce dernier se tourna pour accueillir la sacoche et le dragon. Il sorti les produits qu'il avait utilisé la veille (si c'était la veille) et fit signe au dragon de ce rapprocher. Il soigna de nouveau les blessures du dragon.

Quand il eut fini, le dragon se releva et s'approcha de Hiccup, il l'attrapa par le maillot et le mit sur son unique jambe, et avant que Hiccup ne tombe, le dragon lui présenta son dos. Doucement, le dragon aida Hiccup à monter sur son dos. Le jeune homme se laissa mener par la créature à travers la crevasse, et il remarqua alors qu'il y avait un trou d'où sortait un courant d'air chaud.

Le dragon entra dans la petite grotte, et plus il avançait, plus Hiccup sentait la chaleur augmenter. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une sorte d'ouverture, où la chaleur était encore plus intense, et où une lumière éblouissait la place. Il vit deux énormes yeux jaunes, et soudain une immense douleur traversa son corps, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Au petit matin, la neige avait un peu fondu, puis avec l'aide des dragons, il fut plus facile pour tout le monde de nettoyer le village de la neige. Certains profitèrent de la neige pour la récupérer, créer une réserve d'eau potable. Astrid vit Toothless au loin et s'approcha de lui. Le dragon était seul, et regarder vers la forêt, qui elle aussi était sous une nouvelle montagne de neige.

Astrid soupira et se décida de chercher le chef du Village, Stoick the Vast, qui était aussi le père de Hiccup.

L'homme avait pris de l'âge, mais il avait toujours une forme incroyable, et ne se laissait pas marcher dessus pour diriger le village. Elle fit un signe à l'homme quand ce dernier se retourna après avoir pris congé de Fishlegs et de Meatlug.

« Ah ! Astrid » dit-il en la prenant à part des autres « Saurais-tu où est Hiccup ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier ! » Continua-t-il.

«Vous… Il n'est pas rentré ? » S'affola Astrid.

« Comment ça 'il n'est pas rentré' ? Il est sorti hier ? » fit Stoick, la colère commençant à émaner dans sa voix.

« Hier nous sommes allez chercher de la nourriture… En rentrant, il a vu quelque chose qui le dérangeait et est parti voir… Je pensais qu'il était rentré, j'ai vu Toothless avec quelqu'un cette nuit… » Expliqua dès lors Astrid. « Il a pris la direction de la forêt… » Se senti-t-elle obligée d'ajouter.

« Quoi ? » hurla pratiquement le Chef de village « Il est seul dans la forêt ? Avec cette avalanche ?! »

Ah oui, se dit Astrid… Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça…

« Il faut commencer des recherches ! » Ordonna alors Stoick. « Rassemble les dragonniers et allez à sa recherche ! »

« Bien monsieur » répondit Astrid et parti en courant chercher tous les dragonniers et leurs dragons.

Ils se mirent en routes directement, vers la forêt et se mit à chercher Hiccup. Le soir, ils rentrèrent bredouille, ainsi que le jour suivant. Personne ne savait où était Hiccup. Ils avaient commencé à déneiger la forêt souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard si Hiccup était en dessous.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiccup se réveilla encore une fois à cause de la chaleur.

Il s'assit en se frottant le dos et regarda autours de lui. Des petits cris résonnaient dans la grande pièce. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sourire, en essayant de se lever. Mais à peine fut-il sur sa jambe unique, qu'il se senti tomber, mais là aussi, aussitôt il fut rattraper par un dragon. Il le remercia en le caressant sur le cou. Le dragon aida Hiccup à monter sur son dos, et il l'amena vers le centre de la pièce.

Là, il y trouva une réserve affolante de nourriture. Le dragon, aidé des autres, fit descendre Hiccup et lui amenèrent de la nourriture. Content, Hiccup demanda si les dragons pouvaient lui faire un feu pour cuir leur trouvaille. Hiccup mangea avec appétit, et bu de l'eau de sa gourde qui se trouvait dans son sac.

Il soupira…

Il avait tout dans son sac, sauf une prothèse de rechange. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un jour il l'a perdrait.

Avec un second soupire, il regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Il y avait un petit groupe de dragon. La matriarche, et plusieurs petits. Il regardait la mère s'occuper de ses petits avec tendresse. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage de Hiccup, attendri par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Et ainsi, il se demanda si quelqu'un était parti à sa recherche…

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était parti, puisqu'il s'était évanoui plusieurs fois…

Il senti son cœur se serrer à la penser que peut-être il ne reverrait jamais les autres, bien que cela soit fort peu probable.

Plusieurs dragons vinrent à sa rencontre alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment, et surtout par habitude, il se mit à gratter la tête du dragon qui s'était calé à sa droite, comme Toothless le faisait…

Et comment allait Toothless ? Est-ce qu'Astrid s'occupait de lui ? Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et elle, comment allait-elle ? Une langue visqueuse le fit revenir à la réalité, et avec un petit rire, il regarda le propriétaire de la langue. Il caressa énergiquement la tête du dragon qui le poussa. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Hiccup tombe de fatigue, ils jouèrent tous ensemble.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Astrid !? » Hurla le chef de village « Toujours rien à propos de Hiccup ? » L'inquiétude était la principale émotion dans sa voix.

« Hélas, non… Nous avons cherché partout depuis le ciel, mais nous ne voyons rien » Astrid regardait le ciel, les larmes emplissant ses yeux, mais rien ne franchis la barrière de ses yeux.

Stoick serra l'épaule d'Astrid et l'attira vers lui. Une étreinte rapide, ferme, mais rempli d'une émotion réciproque.

« Essayez de le chercher au sol… Il n'était pas avec Toothless… Amener les dragons avec vous pour faire fondre la neige… »

On entendait bien que l'espoir disparaissait au fur et à mesure… Après une semaine de recherche, personne ne l'avait trouvé. Certains dragons avaient commencé à être incontrôlables, et tout le monde était inquiet.

L'humeur d'Astrid et du Chef se détériorait. Stoick ne supporterait pas de perdre un deuxième membre de sa famille. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, et il ne voulait pas perdre son fils.

Astrid, quant à elle, avait déjà perdu son oncle, mais elle avait toujours ses parents. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Hiccup.

Astrid appela Stormfly et elles partirent toutes les deux à pieds dans la forêt. Astrid n'avait pas voulu partir en même temps que les autres, préférant sa solitude ces derniers jours. Elle s'imaginait toujours Hiccup arrivant, complétement déboussolé, rouge de honte et s'excusé. Mais l'enfant qu'était Hiccup avant de rencontrer Toothless avait complétement disparu. L'enfant incertain et inutile n'était plus. Le cœur d'Astrid se serra. Elle aussi avait vu Hiccup comme une plaie.

Et aujourd'hui elle le regrettait.

Soudain, une pensée la pétrifia.

Et si Hiccup était parti de son plein gré ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, Hiccup n'était pas du genre à partir comme ça.

Stormfly rugit alors qu'elle était à côté d'une crevasse. Astrid couru pour la rejoindre et regarda en bas. Après un regard vers sa dragonne, Astrid monta sur son dos, et ensemble elles descendirent dans la crevasse. La dragonne fit fondre la neige, et Astrid vit quelque chose briller au soleil. Le cœur bondissant, elle courut vers l'objet.

La prothèse de Hiccup.

Mais Hiccup n'était pas là. Il avait dû bouger.

Mais comment aurait-il bougé s'il n'avait pas sa jambe ? Un dragon aurait pu l'aider. Astrid se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

Une entrée. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée, suivit de Stormfly, et entra rapidement dedans.

« Hiccup ?! » criait-elle à travers le long tunnel sombre.

Derrière elle, Stormfly lançait de temps à autres un jet de flamme pour éclairer le chemin. Au bout du troisième appel, un rugissement répondit à Astrid. D'un seul coup, Stormfly se mit devant elle, et elles continuèrent à marcher. Au bout de quelque instant, une grande chaleur les envahit, puis un dragon bleu nuit surgit devant eux. Il rugit et continua à courir pour se cacher derrière Astrid. Un deuxième dragon surgit devant eux, cette-fois ci il était rouge sang, et semblait porter quelque chose. Voire quelqu'un.

« Hiccup ? » Demanda doucement Astrid.

« Astrid ? C'est toi ? » Répondit alors Hiccup.

Le dragon rouge se précipita vers son compagnon de jeu, emmenant Hiccup avec lui. « Hey doucement mon grand. » Dit Hiccup au dernier se stoppa net et retourna vers Astrid qui vit enfin Hiccup.

Elle se précipita vers lui et sauta sur le dragon pour enlacer le jeune homme. Celui-ci retourna l'accolade. Mais alors qu'il prenait la tête de la jeune femme, cette dernière le frappa si fort qu'il en tomba par terre. Astrid se jeta alors encore sur lui.

« Une semaine ! » Hurla-t-elle « Une semaine que tu n'es pas là ! Et toi ! Toi tu joues avec des dragons ! » Tout en parlant, elle frappait mollement le garçon, qui ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Plus elle frappait et parlait, plus Astrid laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus, et bientôt, elle s'écroula sur Hiccup en pleurant. « J'avais tellement peur de t'avoir perdu… » Lui dit-elle. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? »

« J'ai essayé… Mais à chaque fois que les dragons m'emmenaient dehors, l'un de vous passait au-dessus et effrayait les plus jeunes. Leur mère est malade et mourante. Ils savent chasser, mais ils n'ont pas encore l'âge de tout faire par eux-mêmes. » Hiccup s'assit, redressant Astrid. Il mit sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux « et puis tu sais que sur mes deux jambes je n'étais pas très habille, alors imagine sur une seule ! » Ri-t-il. Cette remarque fit sourire Astrid. « Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avant qu'Astrid aies pu hocher la tête, elle se fit embarqué par le dragon bleu. Hiccup remonta sur le second dragon, qui l'aida, et alla vers Stormfly pour lui dire bonjour. La dragonne fut excitée et les suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la grotte où habitait Hiccup depuis une semaine. Astrid regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux étaient ouverts d'émerveillement. Tous les dragons venaient à elle pour la sentir. Astrid descendit du dragon et le remercia d'une caresse.

« Il faut faire en sorte que tous les dragons sortent d'ici. La mère n'en a plus pour longtemps, et je ne pense pas que les petits survivront à côté du cadavre de leur mère. » Enonça Hiccup, en caressant tous les dragons qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? » demanda doucement Astrid.

« Ils t'apprécient déjà. Et comme tu as Stormfly avec toi, il suffirait de les faire sortir derrière toi… » Il regarda Astrid, « tu m'aideras hein ?! » Demanda-t-il avec souffrance

« Pourquoi ne t'aiderais-je pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en retours.

« A dire vrai, je ne sais pas… J'ai confiance en toi, et tu es importante pour moi… Mais j'ai l'impression que ma famille ne sera pas complète si je laisse les dragons seuls ici… C'est pour ça que je te demande. » Dit-il en descendant du dragon et sautillant vers un autre « Ils sont encore petits et ne comprennent pas tout. Pourtant, pendant tout le temps que je suis ici, ils m'aident. Ils m'apportent à manger, et m'aide à remplir ma gourde. Ils ne sortent que la nuit pour ne pas être vu, et reviennent pour alimenter le feu pour me réchauffer. Leur mère semble me parler, et bien que je ne parle pas leur langue, j'ai l'impression de communiquer avec elle. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Et chaque jour, elle me poussait à sortir avec l'un de ses petits. Il faut qu'ils sortent. Je le sens. »

« Je veux bien t'aider Hiccup… » Commença Astrid

« Mais ? » continua Hiccup pour elle.

« Mais ne part plus jamais seul à l'aventure… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau. » Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Astrid… » Dit doucement Hiccup « je suis toujours parti seul parce que je n'ai pas envie que quelque chose arrive à l'un de vous… » « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… Je pars seul, parfois avec Toothless parce que fut un temps où j'étais seul et laissé derrière. C'est grâce au dragon que j'ai commencé à être accepté parmi vous. Alors, oui, ça me fait du bien d'être seul avec quelque chose que j'aime. » En disant cela, Hiccup tourna le dos à Astrid.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais elle comprit ce que voulait dire Hiccup.

Bien évidemment qu'elle comprenait.

« Quand veux-tu les emmener ? » Dit-elle alors simplement. Hiccup se retourna, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance.

« Ce soir » répondit-il « Merci Astrid. Merci pour tout. »

o0o

Le soir tombé, les deux compagnons firent sortir tous les dragons de la caverne. Avec un dernier regard pour la mère, cette dernière rendit son dernier souffle. Tous les dragonneaux rugirent un instant, et ils se mirent à suivre Astrid et Stormfly. Hiccup fermait la marche, et ils furent bientôt arrivés au village. A Leur arrivé, tous les vikings les attendaient. Les dragonneaux eurent peur, mais Astrid comme Hiccup les rassurèrent. Hiccup passa voir Gobber pour qu'il l'aide à refaire une prothèse. Il fut difficile pour le jeune garçon de recommencé à marcher avec, mais ça lui faisait du bien de marcher de nouveau. Bien sûr, fut-il à peine sorti de la forgerie, que Toothless lui sauta dessus pour le lécher. Hiccup répondit par un câlin tout en riant. Il alla voir son père qui le serra contre lui. Astrid arriva derrière lui, et l'enlaça à son tour.

Oui. Il était heureux d'être de retours.


End file.
